


Adaptation

by Nevanna



Category: Doctor Who (2005), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1587203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevanna/pseuds/Nevanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darwin teams up with Mickey and Martha to fight a cybernetic menace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adaptation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 1TakeJohnny as part of Represent Fest.

“So you adapt to survive, huh?” Mickey Smith asks as they duck beneath an overpass. Heavy metallic footsteps thunder overhead.

“That’s how it works,” Darwin replies, keeping a firm grip on the weapon that UNIT provided. “I can recover from anything.” Not that he always recovers right away. It once took him several years to become corporeal again after swallowing an energy blast, and he had to change and adjust in an entirely different way afterward.

“Kind of like regeneration?” When Darwin nods, Mickey comments, “Handy,” and then glances upward. “So what happens if you get converted into a Cyberman?”

The thing about Darwin’s powers is that he doesn’t always know how his genes define either “adapt” or “survive” or even “I” until the moment that he’s threatened. “Hoping not to find out.”

“I hear that.” Mickey’s earpiece buzzes to life, and he listens for a moment. “That’s Martha. We’ve got one chance at taking those Cyber-bastards out. Let’s go!”


End file.
